


Stay [and calm my storms]

by forkandgarden_3



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 15:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11946903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forkandgarden_3/pseuds/forkandgarden_3
Summary: another short little thing with Kara and Lena.No Plot.





	Stay [and calm my storms]

**Author's Note:**

> these aren't really fics. none of my works are.  
> just mindless drabbles or character studies, if you will.

It was outrageous. Ridiculous. It should never have happened.

But they got together anyway.

It wasn’t like they planned it. Feelings naturally happened. And they didn’t really do anything to stop it. The allowed this to happen, not thinking it was really going to develop into anything more. They were smart enough to know that they couldn’t be together. But they were blindsided as to how well they got along and complimented each other.

Kara Danvers. Soft and kind reporter. Lena Luthor, power walking, genius CEO.

That combination alone, no one would have seen it. Then again, they only saw the surface. What was beneath that? Supergirl and a Luthor, sure. Even then, it would have been risky and dangerous.

Still. Beneath that, there was a girl, so full of rage and pain, but tried her best to be of use to the people.  
A smart girl, with superhuman abilities, and very human emotions.

Lena wasn’t what the public saw. Someone who power walks because she has to.  
At home, it’s sweatpants and a white tee. Who likes to work in bed [because she _is_ a workaholic], who doesn’t really love whiskey, and prefers warm calvados with some cinnamon and an orange wheel. A gentle person who put on a hard mask for the world and not for herself.

They were both smart; they both experienced loss and disillusionment. They both wanted to help.

One through brute strength and negotiation. The other through technology and refinement.

They were perfect for each other. But perfection didn’t really exist. And they knew that too. But they tried to be better, together. Because they needed each other in ways others couldn’t really imagine. They calmed the other’s storms. One with gentle touches. And the other by listening.  

Kara held Lena on the bad days. Getting her hot chocolate with some spiced rum. Reasoning with her to eat pizza and not a salad. Hugging her close and cuddling her as Lena let out the stress of the day by processing.

Lena held her back, but more importantly, she let Kara rant. Lena could tell when Kara was getting up there in her patience level. She could see a breakdown, or an explosion, coming a mile away. She would get pizza and pot-stickers, with three different types of ice cream in the freezer. And she would listen, as Kara talked, or cried, or ranted.

Kara’s rage thinned a little. Her pain a little less aching. Lena learned it was okay to be vulnerable, and that it was okay to be vulnerable in the presence of another person … at least in front of Kara.

They fought sometimes. But it was usually resolved in 24 hours. They sometimes disagreed on matters. They both argued that it was dangerous around themselves at one point or another. In the end thought, they agreed it was better to be together until they couldn’t, then to regret anything about each other, about their relationship.

 

Kara and Lena. They did no such thing as complete each other. No. They gave each other a home. A safe place to be themselves. They propelled the other forward. And was there to catch them, in case one of them fell. Compliments; one with a soft touch, who once held rage in her bones. The other, who was ice cold to the world, and hollow until the sun came out and showed her the fields of flowers, that grew in her own mind.     

 


End file.
